Astral Serpents
Gafflwn Dihenydd o'r fuddugol yn wiriol sydd, Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu Traed o flaen i'r Annwn, mewn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. We cheat death From his rightful victory, No one can defeat us, We are glad to plunge feet first into Hell, In the knowledge we will rise. - Ancient Viperaen Battle Hymn The Astral Serpents are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter based in northern Ultima Segmentum at the edge of the galaxy. Being so isolated, they have very little contact with other imperial forces other than those which are in the Azeran Sector. Rarely has this Chapter been recorded in official Imperial records, and when they are the records are incredibly vague, and when young Inquisitors wanting advance in their position notice this, they head off to Viperae. Of course these Inquisitors find nothing and go back to Terra or to their masters after growing frustrated after listening to the chaplains and seers of the Serpents telling long drawn-out stories of their chapter's supposed ancient history. Chapter History Early History The early history of the Astral Serpents is vague to say the least. According to legend a group of Astartes landed on Viperae and met with Chiefs of every clan, what they discussed is unknown, following this each clan swore eternal fealty to the Chapter Master of the Astral Serpents. It is unknown as to which chapter these Astartes are from though the most common theory is that they were either White Scars or Salamanders. The exact date of their founding is unknown though the first recording of them is in the 32nd Millennium during the Third Black Crusade where they fought alongside the Space Wolves and helped drive the Daemon Prince Tallomin back into the Immaterium. What the Astral Serpents did before the Black Crusade is unknown to the point where it is believed that they were created to fight back the crusade though according to the Astral Serpent legend they were founded years before the crusade even began. Recent History Following the fall of Cadia and the formation of the great rift, the Astral Serpents along with hundreds of other worlds were cut off from the rest of the immperium for years. following the formation of the rift, many worlds in the Azeran sector were lost due to Daemon incursions, and Traitor warbands. So many worlds were lost, or cut off, that the area that the Serpents now patrol and worlds allied with them is but a fraction of what they once were. Though they fared better than most chapters cut off from Terra, the casualties suffered from these incursions and raids soon began to mount so the Astral Serpents had to turn to Redacted to relieve their losses. The Resurrection of the Primarch Following the return of Roboute Guilliman and then his entry into the 'Dark Imperium' and in 50.M42 during the Indomitus crusade, the Astral Serpents were relieved by a force of primaris space marines who helped stabilize the Azeran sector and drive back most of the Daemons and traitors. Though when offered that some join their ranks, High Chief Ulkan rejected them saying that "the Serpents have only and will only recruit from Viperae anything else goes against tradition", despite this defiance Ulkan did accept a few primaris marines into the Astral Serpents mainly apothecaries, as to learn how the primaris are made. Chapter Homeworld The Homeworld of the Astral Serpents is Viperae. Viperae is a feudal World with a population of 1 billion imperial citizens. The landscape of Viperae is mountainous and hilly with many valleys interspersed between the mountains where many of the towns and villages of the planet are located where as the major cities of Viperae, where most of the population live, are located along the coasts and the few flatlands of the planet. the people of the world mainly sustain off of grain based products, an assortment of plant based foods, the meat of a large woolly creature, known as a defaid, whom the serpents also use the wool of to make clothing and off of wild game whom the hunters of the world find in the vast jungles and forests of Viperae. The Astral Serpents choose potential recruits from the clans of Viperae who live in mighty strongholds from which they rule an area of Viperae. The reason for these strongholds is that the clans wage war against one another, the reasons for these wars vary from border disputes to slights against there honor, either way the casualties in these wars can reach into the thousands. No clan has ever been completely destroyed for when ever a clan has been soundly beaten the High Chief acts as a negotiator between the two warring clans. The Peace that is reached almost always deals in the transfer of land, hostages, tribute, a marriage or all of them. Fortress Monastery The Fortress Monastery of the Astral Serpents is the Sanctum Serpentum located high in the Glyderau Mountain Chain. Leading up to to the Sanctum is a small path that snakes up the mountain that leads to the great ceramite doors of the Sanctum. the Sanctum itself is has an open air courtyard in the center and unlike other Fortress Monasteries, the walls are made of strong stone instead and are not reinforced to make them more sturdy and take more hits from enemy artillery. Chapter Culture For thousands of years, the customs and traditions of the Viperaen clans have been maintained. The people of this world believe in honouring their ancestors, and as such, will offer prayers and offerings to them in times of great turmoil and upon specific dates where they give many offerings to them. If someone doesn't give an offering they will be (supposedly) cursed, until the necessary offerings are made to their ancestors. Unlike most Imperial citizens, to the Viperaens psykers aren't feared but are considered Seers - wielders of ancient knowledge and power - and as such, they are taken in by elder seers and taught how to control their power. Though in Viperaen lore there are stories of Seers who become corrupted, becoming what they call Warlocks - those whom summon evil spirits to do their bidding. Viperean warriors (and by extension the Astral Serpents) are taught not only the way of the warrior but also the ways of strategy and deception, and as such, if a warrior uses deception and trickery to win a fight it is only seen as dishonorable if the warriors agreed to have a fair fight. Viperaen warriors are also known to form permanent bonds of brotherhood by cutting their hands and forcing their palms together, so as to mix their blood. By doing this, this shows a sign of implicit trust between two warriors and is the final step in their friendship. Traditionally, most Viperaen warriors do not look down upon serfs (or Mrawds) - those of lower social standing who do most menial tasks - and often treat them as like brothers and even friends. Some warriors and nobles have even been known to form bonds of close-knit brotherhoods with Mrawds, teaching them the ways of war, and generally mingling with them, treating them no different than they would any other warrior. In battle, Mrawds will sometimes fight alongside their warrior-brothers, either out personal loyalty and friendship, or out of desperation when the situation proves dire enough, that they must fight or face inevitable death. Either way, Viperaen warriors do not discourage the Mrawds from this behaviour and believe that those who fight alongside them are, at least in their eyes, warriors also. These traditions of close-bonds and friendship with those of lower standing, has been carried over into the practices of the Astral Serpents Chapter. Notable Campaigns 3rd Black Crusade (909.M32) the third black crusade is the first time that the Astral Serpents appeared within imperial records, in it the Serpents assisted the Space Wolves in driving back the Daemon Prince Tallomin and the traitor legions back into the Immaterium. Azeran Crusades (104.M33 - 248.M36) The Azeran Crusades were, as the name suggests, a series of crusades in the Azeran Sector. these crusades were the 1st Polit Crusade, Acorid Crusade, Khitomer Crusade, Reman Crusade, Risan Crusade, Shaunja Crusade and Zedan Crusade. these crusades were mainly against xenos, and human civilizations who, cut off during the dark age of technology, turned to the worship of chaos. The most difficult of these crusades was the Risan Crusade where a xenos race called the 'Chaemsae' controlled the entire system. several bloody battles took place on every planet in the system resulting in millions of casualties. In the end however the Chaemsae were entirely annihilated and there culture erased from history. The Burning of Salile (772.M36) upon the world of Salile an Ork WAAAGH! landed on the planet using old derelict spaceships. they landed upon the world and began to kill its populace and destroy its cities, soon after the Astral Serpents rallied their allies and moved on Salile to retake it. The fighting was fierce and hard fought and in the hive city of Vestral the 2nd, 6th, and 7th companies were practicality destroyed when the orks made the cities power plant go critical and explode. with losses mounting and 3 whole companies practically destroyed it was ordered that Exterminatus be used upon Salile. 2nd Polit Crusade (230.M37) In 164.M37 An Alpha Legion warband numbering in the hundreds entered the Polit Crusade and then over the course of a few decades they took over the entire system. There take over was however not hidden forever and in 230.M37 the warband was discovered when a force was sent to investigate why the system has not sent a Tithe in over 40 years there they discovered the warband and the Astral Serpents and numerous guard regiments of the Azeran Sector descended upon the system and in the course of a few months the warband was annihilated and the worlds they took over purified of corruption and chaos. Ferwelden Crusade(391.M39) The Ferwelden Crusade was a response when a necron tomb complex was uncovered in the Ferwelden System. Damocles Gulf Crusade (742-745.M41) The Astral Serpents joined there fellow astartes in the Damocles Gulf Crusade against the tau. Sent to fight these xenos the 4th 6th and 5th companies were sent to assist in the crusade. Upon the world of Dalyth prime the 6th company fought alongside the Ultramarines, Scythes of the Emperor and the Iron Hands as they fought upon the world of Dalyth and it was on Dalyth that Belial Sergeant of squad 4 took charge of the 6th company after the captain was slain by a tau fire warrior, Belial lead them well and saved the company from certain destruction. the 4th company assisted the white scars. The 5th company commanded by captain Velrog assisted the Scythes of the Emperor upon the world of Sy'l'kell. War in the Shadows (781.M41) In 781.M41 High Chief Bryn died at the age of 1,012 due to unknown causes. Following his death the Clan council gathered in their fortress monastery to decide who would become the next High Chief. it is during this meeting that Velrog, Captain of the 5th Company launches his coup in an attempt to turn the Chapter to the forces of chaos, squads of other companies whom he had earned the loyalty of turned on their captains and attempted to seize control of the their ships. Velrogs “Baptists” were only able to seize control of 6 of the 12 ships they had targeted, although Velrogs was able to kill the chapter champion, 3 of the Serpent Guard and the captain of the 2nd company, his failure to capture the majority of the fleet and to kill most of the captains, caused him to flee and go into hiding. In 783.M41 Velrog and his baptists were discovered upon the world of Clovis in the Acorid system, and soon the full might of the chapter was brought down on the traitors. A battle ensued upon the agriworld of Clovis, where Velrog was slain by Ganvan, champion of the 6th company in single combat. Following his death the rest of the “Baptists”, led by Quilon former Seer of the 5th company, fled Clovis by entering a warp rift summoned by Quilon aboard the Strike Cruiser Pale Hand. Following this massive battle Vetek Ulkan, Captain of the 1st Company, who had taken up the mantle as leader of the chapter, was officially named High Chief of the Astral Serpents by the Clan Council, and as his first act he nominated Ganvan champion of the Astral Serpents. The Third War for Armageddon (998.M41) The Astral Serpents 4th and 3rd companies were sent to Armageddon to assist in driving back the Ork WAAAGH!. the 3rd company held a defensive position in the Plains of Anthrand where they were able to distract an ork force for 3 months before being reinforced by imperial guardsmen. as for the 4th company they fought once again alongside the White Scars, they fought alongside them in the Deadlands where they assisted the White Scars in fighting the Ork Speed Kults. They fought bravely and with honour having to push there bikes to their limit as to keep up with the White Scars lightning assaults. Gene-Seed The Astral Serpents suffer from a gene-seed mutation that turns the skin of the Astartes hard and pebbly and their skin turning into a wide array of colours and their eyes changing to those similar to reptiles. this change is due the secretions in the oolitic kidney and the Occulobe becoming unbalanced. many imperial scholars believe that the reason for this change has something to do with their home planet of Viperae, though as to what on Viperae causes it opinions differ. Some believe that it is due to the Atmosphere containing a certain chemical that damages the oolitic, others believe that the plants on the planet contain a certain enzyme that causes the oolitic to malfunction, and yet still others claim that the water it self has been tainted by chaos and the mutation is a response to it. Recruitment Every ten years the Seers and Chaplains of the Astral Serpents scout the Ancient Clans of Viperae to find their bravest and strongest youths that they will then put through several trials as to weed out the weak and let in the bravest, strongest and the most willful of these aspirant. The Climb The first trial these Aspirants must overcome happens before they even enter the fortress monastery. the trial is quite simple yet effective in weeding out the weak, they must climb mynydd marwolaeth, while the mountain isn't the tallest on Viperae, far from it, it is still a formidable challenge due to the fact that the Astral Serpents have set many a trap along the way. Most of these traps are not meant to kill, simply wound them and damage their resolve to continue. those that make it to the top are then taken to Sanctum Serpentum the fortress monastery of the Astral serpents to begin their training. Vigilance After months of training and conditioning of the aspirants, a second trial is initiated. The second trial is again simple, the Aspirants must hold a torch over their heads without letting it down for 3 days. Those who let the torch fall are thrown from the top of the Fortress Monastery, those who somehow survive the fall, continue their training. The Jungle This trial is taken by initiates who have completed their training, and is the final trial before they join the scouts. The trial is again, simple they must survive for 3 months in the Cerven Jungle which is the most inhospitable and dangerous place on Viperae. The initiates are told when the trial begins that they must survive by any means necessary, while this is true it is also a lie for if they kill a fellow initiate they themselves will be killed, but they are not told this. Those who survive and haven't killed one of their brothers will join the scouts. Organisation the Astral Serpents follow the Codex Astartes in most organisational terminology with a few changes due to the Culture of Viperae Command Ranks *'High Chief (Chapter Master)' -The Chapter Master of the Astral Serpents serves in much the same way as in any other chapter with a noticeable difference being that the clans of Viperae recognize him as their high chief and is able to mediate disputes, and rule over them in any way he sees fit. the reason for this is unknown though it has existed for as long as the Astral Serpents have existed. *'High Seer (Head Librarian)' -The High Seer serves as the Head Librarian for the Astral Serpents, the reason for the title is that seers served as healers and mages in their respected tribes and are valued for there knowledge and powers, and due to the fact that the Astral Serpents rule Viperae the High Seer is considered both the leader the greatest of all seers on Viperae. *'Divine Smith (Master of the Forge)' -The tittle given to the Master of the Forge. The name is derived from the a legendary smith in Viperaen mythology who forged weapons that could kill daemons and evil spirits and because of this they feared him and conspired to stop him and his methods by killing him, but he passed on his secrets and methods of forging these weapons before he died ensuring that the people of Viperae will always have the methods to fight these daemons, or so the story goes. *'Serpent Guard' -the honour guard of the High chief and is led by the Chapter champion making their numbers eleven. the name itself is what was given to the ten greatest warriors that fought alongside the stranger in his fight against the mighty serpent. Each member of the guard wields a spear supposedly made from the fangs of the mighty serpent, and during ceremonies and festivals they carry a traditional Ovate Shield which are painted with the mural of the ten heroes of old. *'Clan Council' -the clan council is the ruling body of the Astral Serpents, while the High Chief rules Viperae, the council votes on matters of great importance to the chapter. The Council is made up of the High Chief, High Seer, Divine Smith, Head Apothecary, Head Chaplain, the Captains, Serpent Guard and Chapter Champion, though the guard cannot vote on chapter matters and instead protects the council members since the command squads and entourage of each member are not allowed inside the council halls. What the council discusses and votes on and discusses is unknown to all but a few select individuals, one thing they vote on that is known is, who replace the previous captain and High Chief. Veteran Ranks *'Honoured Elder' -A rank given to space marines who have been a space marine for over 500 years, and any space marine can achieve this rank. As such those who hold this rank have little command power, though those with this rank have sway when battle plans are discussed due to their experience. These marines are signified by, if they choose, a white Clan marking on there helmet *'Smith' -Smith is the name given to the techmarines of the Astral Serpents. the serpents use techmarines to maintain their aircraft and equipment and due to the Astral Serpents reliance on aircraft, they are some of the most skilled techmarines in the imperium when it comes to aircraft. *'Shadow Serpents' -Shadow Serpents are a secretive stealth and infiltration group who's numbers are unknown but are comprised of the most senior and experienced scout sergeants whose armour is painted black with no chapter badge or insignia to identify them. Line Formations *'Constrictor Formation' -The most widely used formation by the Astral Serpents, where the serpents will maneuver with aircraft's to encircle small pockets of the enemy and to cut them off from their allies. *'Vengeful Strike' -Assault marines move against the enemy in an arrowhead formation and charge them to deal as much damage as possible, this formation is considered a last resorts due to the high number of casualties among the assault marines. *'The Smiths Hammer' -A solid line of space marines hold the enemy by providing intense suppressing fire while another force of assault and tactical marines equipped with jump-packs hit them in the rear. Order of Battle Chapter Command Due to the fact that the Astral Serpents split their Chapter into 2 battle groups the Armory does not maintain Land Vehicles, for it would be difficult for the Armory to maintain a vehicle many systems away from where the majority of the Techmarines are. Companies Each company of the Astral Serpents is, to a degree, Specialized in a certain way of war. for example the 3rd company uses heavy vehicles and artillery, where as the 4th has no heavy vehicles and instead uses biker squads in battle, and the 5th have no devastator squads relying mainly on assault squads. because of this specialization companies will often work in pairs that compliment their way of war. Combat Doctrine The combat doctrine of the Astral Serpents Revolves almost entirely around aircraft's. The reason for this is that aircraft can maneuver around the battlefield quickly, allowing space marines to target weak points in the enemies line. When squads are deployed to battle it is usually done so in an aircraft, as of late the Serpents mainly use Stromravens instead of Thunderhawks for their Maneuverability and smaller size. The Astral Serpents have less Dreadnoughts and heavy vehicles than other chapters due to their weight, making transporting them harder, the vehicles the Astral Serpents do have are deployed by Thunderhawk transports. The Serpents rely on encirclement and precision strikes to damage the enemy. They do this by having a solid line of space marines to hold them in place, then Serpents will deploy from aircraft or by jump-packs and target weakened or vulnerable areas cause as much damage as possible then retreat once the enemy begins to move against them. Deathwatch Service The Astral Serpents have an agreement with Deathwatch where fifty Serpents are sent every hundred years to serve the in the Ordo. after the 100 years those who have survived, are sent back to the Astral Serpents and are then replaced by fifty new battle-brothers who are veterans within the chapter with years of experience. These replacements are selected by the returning space marines and if there are no returning space marines the High Chief selects who is sent to serve the Deathwatch. Notable Astral Serpents *'High Chief Arawn the Calamity' -Arawn was the High Chief during the third black crusade and according to Astral Serpent legend, he was the one that defeated daemon prince Tallomin and sent him into the warp. Due to there being no records of the Astral Serpents before the Black crusade, Arawn is considered the first High Chief, though this is merely based on official records. *'Gawain the Elder' -one of the fifty Astral Serpents currently serving in the Deathwatch Chapter which he has for nearly 350 years. before Joining the Deathwatch Gawain served in the Astral Serpents as a veteran tactical marine in the 3rd Squad of the 5th company for 2 centuries. *'Cadoc Ganvan' -Current chapter champion of the Astral Serpents. He was made the champion after defeating Velrog former captain of the 5th company in single combat on the world of Clovis. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Astral Serpents primarily wear a teal coloured breastplate, helm, glin (poleyns; knee guards) and llaw (gauntlets). The shoulder insets, coes (leg armour) and droed (sabatons; foot armour) are grey in colour. The Aquila or Imperialis symbol on the breastplate is white in colour. The trim of the shoulder pauldrons indicates the company number, in accordance to the dictates of the ''Codex Astartes'' (i.e. 1st Company; White, 2nd Company; Red, 3rd Company; Yellow or Gold, 4th Company; Green, ect.) Squad number is indicated by a white Gothic numeral (1-10) on the left glin, and squad specialty insignia is indicated in white on the right shoulder inset, while the chapter badge on the left shoulder guard. Helm colours indicate seniority of rank with sergeant helms (grey), veteran sergeants (grey with a black stripe), veterans (black) and commanders wearing the standard teal helms. Chapter Badge The Astral Serpents Badge is a teal Serpent that is vaguely coiled into the shape of an 'S'. The Serpent is an ancient creature from Viperaes mythology that terrorized the populace of the world before being defeated by a band of warriors from every clan on Viperae led by a great warrior who's name has been lost to time. Chapter Fleet the Fleet of the Astral Serpents is divided into 2 different battle groups, led by the captains of the first and second companies, that patrol the galactic east and west of the Azeran Sector. The ships of the fleet are captained by non-astartes personnel with years of experience. Western Fleet *''Blooded Fang'' (Battle Barge) - Battle-Barge and flagship of the Western battle group and captained by Finn Mac Cumhaill (houses most of the 1st, and 9th companies with elements of the 4th, 6th and 8th companies) *''Kingfisher'' (Strike Cruiser) - Command vessel of the 4th Company *''Emperor's Tangent'' (Strike Cruiser) - Command vessel of the 6th Company. *''Cold Fire'' (Strike Cruiser) - Command vessel of the 8th Company. *''Bloody Rampage''(Cobra Class) - Escort ship. *''Serpents Amity'' (Cobra Class) - Escort ship. *''Lone Palm'' (Nova Class) - Escort ship. *''Venerable Crusader'' (Nova Class) - Escort ship. *''Imperial Spirit'' (Gladius Class) - Escort ship. *''Silent Crusader'' (Gladius Class) - Escort ship. Eastern Fleet *''Distant Thunder'' (Battle Barge) - Flagship of the Eastern battle group and captained by Mallius Lir (houses the 2nd,10th and elements of the 5th 7th and 3rd companies. *''Astonisher'' (Strike Cruiser) - Command vessel of the 5th Company. *''Faithful Servant'' (Strike Cruiser) - Command vessel of the 7th Company. *''Cold Fire'' (Strike Cruiser) - Command vessel of the 3rd Company. *''Lonely Wind'' (Cobra Class) - Escort ship. *''Black Talisman'' (Cobra Class) - Escort ship. *''Star Dancer'' (Nova Class) - Escort ship. *''Serpent's Kiss'' (Nova Class) - Escort ship. *''New Dawn'' (Gladius Class) - Escort ship. *''Mindful Spirit'' (Gladius Class) -Escort ship. Chapter Relics *''Serpent's Fury'' - Serpent's Fury is an ancient Thunder Hammer which is the personal weapon of Chapter Master Ulkan. The hammer has been in the Astral Serpents for, as far as anyone knows, as long as they have existed and most likely during the Horus hHeresy. The two heads of the hammer formed into the shape of serpent heads. *''Black Fang'' - Black fang is the ancestral saber of the 2nd company that is passed down from captain to captain. the blade of the saber was once black as night but as time went on its color has changed to a dull grey. *''Serpent Scales'' - the Serpent Scales are cloaks (supposedly) made of the scales of the ancient Serpent of Viperae and worn mainly by the Terminators of the chapter. the scales are hard yet flexible and can deflect the weapons of mortal men such as spears and swords, though it is weaker to power and chain weapons. *''Cloak of the Sea'' - an ancient cloak worn by the captain of the 7th company and has been passed down from captain to captain. *''Deleted'' - File not found Relations Allies *'The Worlds and systems within the Azeran Sector' -The Astral Serpents have alliances and agreements with most of the planets and systems in their sector. The Serpents claim that this is because their aid is invaluable and without them the planets wouldn't be able to survive, however there are claims that the Serpents force subservience on these governors. The theories on how they do this varies, but the most common one is that the planet is threatened by an external or internal threat, the Serpents then demand loyalty from the planetary governors in exchange for their aid. These claims, the Astral Serpents deny, but when ever a governor refuses to help or deal with the Serpents or goes back on an agreement, the governor is soon overthrown in a Coup. Enemies *'Alpha Legion' -The Astral Serpents have a strange hatred of the Alpha Legion. Whenever an Alpha Legion War-band is detected no matter how small The war-band is, the Serpents descend upon them with overwhelming force to crush them immediately, the reason for this hatred is unknown. *'Baptists of Blood' - The Baptists of Blood are Astral Serpents Traitors that have survived the "War in Shadows" where Velrog, Captain of the 5th Company, started a chapter civil war to turn the Astral Serpents to Chaos. While most of these Traitors were killed during the war those that survived now live on the elphage of the sector targeting vulnerable planets and sowing seeds of discord among worlds. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Astral Serpents Feel free to add your own About the Astral Serpents Suggestions If you find a glaring issue with canon lore in anything I've written, or an idea to expand on the mighty Serpent bois, feel free to Add/change it after leaving a message on this article's talk page or DM me on the Homebrew server. Please, do the same if you feel interested in having the Astral Serpents interact with your own Chapter, for better or (most likely) worse. Gallery Azeran111 Sector.jpg|Map of the Devran sub-sector in the Azeran sector which the Astral Serpents Patrol (following the formation of the great rift) Captain Belial.png|Captain Belial of the Astral Serpents 2nd Company Captain Gwaed.png|Captain Gwaed of the Astral Serpents 5th Company Sergeant Trefor.png|Sergeant Trefor of the Astral Serpents 2nd Company 3rd Squad Cadoc_Ganvan_Champion_of_the_Astral_Serpents_Updated_II.png|Astral Serpent Champion. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed